How Long Will It Take?
by Heather-Bether
Summary: Lavender and Seamus are getting married! Everyone knows our favorite characters will all be there. Emotions run high during occasions like these. Weddings make people think about their own future. What will happen...?? R/R
1. The Wedding

**How Long Will It Take?**   
by: Heather-Bether

  
  
  
  
  


The day could not have been better for a wedding. The sky was bluer than blue, and the clouds whiter than white.   
Ginny looked down at her robes, self-consciously. "Ron," she whispered to her brother, grabbing his arm. He turned and looked at her. "Do I look all right?"   
He grinned. "You look fine Ginny! Relax." He ran a hand though his hair. "I, on the other hand, could be mistaken for a Christmas candle."   
Ginny giggled. "Oh Ron!" She looked at his dark green robes. "Well, maybe we could just put a hat over your hair…"   
"Oh, don't you dare cover up that Weasley hair!"   
The two Weasley's turned and searched for the body belonging to the voice. Ron grinned. "Hullo Hermione," he said to the brown-haired woman walking up to them.   
She smiled at him. "Hello Ron." She studied him for a minute. He looked very good. Very, very good. He was as tall as ever, of course. His hair hadn't changed at all either. Her eyes wondered down his body. She lingered on his arms. He must be practicing Quidditch more often, she thought, smiling to herself. He stood proud nowadays. With his chest strong and his legs at a powerful stance, he looked quite intimidating.   
"Hermione?" Ginny said, waving her hand in front of her face. "Are you all right?"   
She nodded, blinking a few times. "Yes," she said, smiling. "I'm fine."   
Ron looked around them. "Seen Harry?"   
Hermione shook her head. "No, I haven't. I just arrived. I only found you because of you hair." She smiled, reaching up to touch it.   
He smirked and seized her arm. "Now, now. Don't do that." He pulled her closer. His face was inches from hers. As he exhaled, his warm breath caused Hermione to shiver.   
Ginny coughed uncomfortably. Hermione looked over at her, and Ron quickly dropped his grip on his friend. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking quite red around his ears.   
Hermione brushed a lock of her hair back. "Do you think we should go in?" she said, gesturing towards the church.   
Ginny nodded. "Yes, we should." She walked ahead of her brother and Hermione, not wishing to see him trip of his own feet as he stared at her.   
Ron, however, did manage to keep his feet on the ground and be charming all the while.   
Hermione began to follow Ginny towards the church, but Ron cleared his throat and held out his arm for her. She smiled at him. "Oh, since when did you become a gentleman?" She asked, looping her arm though his.   
He pretended to look hurt. "I thought I was always a gentleman to you."   
"Ha!" She said, nearly choking due to shock. "You? A gentleman to me?" He nodded at her. "No, no Ron. Calling me a know-it-all and bookworm was not gentleman-like. Nor was complaining that all I ever did was study."   
He shrugged. "Other than that."   
She screwed her face up in thought. "Well, that left Christmas and occasionally my birthday, that is if you even remembered it."   
He scoffed. "I have always remembered your birthday!"   
Ginny turned around and laughed. "Are you kidding? You don't even remember my birthday."   
"That's because you are my sister. I don't care."   
Ginny squinted at him before turning back around. Hermione however looked up at Ron. "So, you care when it's my birthday?"   
"Of course," he said, with out a thought.   
She smiled to herself as they entered the church. She looked around. "Oh, goodness," she said, sighing. "Look at the windows."   
Ron nodded. "Gorgeous, isn't it?"   
She looked at the stain glass windows closely. "Is that… Dumbledore?"   
Ron looked up to where she was pointing. "Yes, I think so." He glanced down out at her and noticed she furrowed her brow as she looked at the window. "They put famous wizards and witches up there," he said leaning down so she could hear him whisper.   
"Oh, I didn't know that."   
Ron gasped. "You're joking?" He shook his head. "That little fact wasn't in one of those millions of books you read? Are you sure that the whole of Hogwarts library didn't have at least twenty books on magical churches?"   
She rolled her eyes. "You can't just leave me alone about that for at least one day?"   
He shook his head. "No, of course not." He smiled at her and squeezed her arm. "I'm joking. I'll stop."   
She nodded. "Thank you."   
"Well, well, don't you two look cute!"   
Ron looked up and groaned. Hermione smiled at the woman standing in front of them.   
"Hello Parvati," Hermione said cheerfully.   
"It's so nice to see you! And you too, Ron," she added, looking at the tall redhead. She grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if it were you two who were up there next!" She said pointed to the front of the church.   
Hermione's cheeks flushed, and Ron's ears turned red.   
Parvati giggled. She swung her dress robes. "Lavender thought that red would look good on me. What do you think?" She said, quietly to Hermione.   
"Yes, you look very nice," she said, smiling weakly.   
Parvati beamed. "Thank you." She turned as she heard her name being called. "I ought to go. See you two at the reception?"   
Hermione nodded, and with that Parvati ran off. Ron let out a sigh.   
"I think your robes look better," he said softly. He looked down at her dark blue dress robes that sparkled in the light. "Your hair looks different…"   
She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure it does. In fact, it should. I straightened it." She sighed dramatically. "My mother thought it was horrid of me to do such a thing to my hair. She says that I should be happy with what God gave me."   
Ron nodded. "I always liked your hair."   
She smiled. "Thank you."   
Ron couldn't believe how daring he was. He told her he liked her robes more than Parvati's and that he liked her hair. _What is wrong with me?_ He couldn't help it though. She looked so stunning. With her dark dress robes and her hair up in an elegant twist with tendrils cascading down, she looked like an angel to him. He noticed a certain silver necklace around her neck.   
"You still wear that?" He asked, pointed to her neck.   
She felt the necklace as if she had to remember what she was wearing. "Oh," she blushed, "yes, I do."   
He nodded. "Oh, you like it that much, huh?"   
"It means something to me," she said quietly.   
Ron felt his heart skip a beat. "It does?"   
She nodded shyly. "Of course, it does."   
He tightened his arm around hers, smiling to himself. She pulled him towards a pew. "My feet are killing me," she whispered.   
He laughed. "Already?"   
She plopped down pushing her feet out before herself, and he sat next to her.   
"I wore," she said, pulling her foot up onto his knee, "the most uncomfortable shoes I own."   
"Why?" He said, laughing. He looked down at her shoes. Her feet were adorned with a pair of black high heels with shiny black straps. Ron noted that they were extremely skinny straps and wondered how the shoes even stayed on her feet with only 3 straps.   
"Oh, because that's what we woman do," she said pulling her foot down from his leg, as if it were something quiet self-explanatory. Ron furrowed his brow. "They are nice looking. That's all that matters when we dress. Of course, I only follow that rule for special occasions."   
"Ah… of course," Ron said, smirking. "I wear what's comfortable."   
"Oh no… please don't tell me…"   
He lifted his leg so his robes fell back.   
"Oh Ron!" she said, trying hard not to laugh. "Sneakers?"   
He nodded, as he put his leg down. She shook her head. "What? It's not as if everyone can see them. It will just be our little secret, eh?"   
"Oh, you're not even going to tell me, huh?"   
Hermione smiled as Ron answered. "Oh, you really want to know, do you Potter?" He turned around and grinned at Harry. "I've got sneakers on. Didn't bother getting any fancy shoes."   
Harry nodded. "Sirius made me. He told me I wasn't to look like a prat like he did at my parents' wedding."   
"See Hermione!" He said, gently hitting her shoulder. "I'm not the only one."   
She rolled her eyes. Harry smiled at her. "You look very nice Hermione."   
"Thank you," she said, smiling back at him.   
At the front of the church, the wizard who was going to perform the ceremony cleared his throat loudly. Ron and Hermione scooted over so Harry could sit down. Ginny appeared at Hermione's other side and let out a sigh. She nodded towards Fred and George who had just sat down beside her.   
They were looking rather mischievous, as usual. Hermione smiled at Fred as he looked over. He raised his eyebrows at her and grinned.   
She hadn't realized that she still had her arm around Ron's own. She felt her face flush as Fred's eyes lingered on her and Ron's entwined arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The ceremony began with a lovely song that Dean had written for Seamus and Lavender when they told them they were to be married. Hermione and Ginny got teary-eyed, of course, as Lavender walked down the isle in her white robes with gold trim.   
As Lavender said her vows to Seamus, her dress began to change colors. From white to light pink, to pastel yellow, and then to light blue, her dress faded. Ginny nudged Hermione and jerked her head towards Fred and George. They grinned at their sister and Hermione.   
Hermione shook her head as she turned back to watch Seamus give his vows. His voice was steady, but his hands seemed to be shaking terribly.   
Ron smiled, and moved his hand so it brushed Hermione's. She looked up at him, searching for some clue in his face whether he meant to do that or it was just a slip.   
He kept his head forward, but watched her out of the corner of his eye. When she had finally looked back up towards Seamus and Lavender, he slipped his hand over hers. She didn't looked at him, but she flipped her hand over so they were palm to palm. He intertwined their fingers and pulled their hands between their legs, so no one would make a big deal about it.   
Ron had admitted to himself that he had feelings for Hermione, other than platonic ones. He spent the last 6 months trying to pluck up the courage to tell her. Now, finally he had gotten the chance to tell her. He decided that he would take it slow: drop a few hints and show a bit of affection towards her.   
Seamus finished his vows, and he slipped her ring onto her finger. She had begun to cry, and he wiped the tears away with a swipe of his hand. He then he swooped down and kissed her softly on the lips.   
Hermione smiled. Ron grinned and squeezed her hand. He chanced a sideways glance at her. She was staring dreamily at the couple, letting out a little sigh. He looked back at his two old classmates, and hoped that he would be in that position soon.   
Harry had looked over and watched as Ron peeked at Hermione. He would have thought nothing of it at any other moment, but this was different. He looked down and saw that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. He couldn't help but smile inwardly with a roll of his eyes and a shake of the head.   
The couple parted and turned to their family and friends. The crowd cheered politely. Fred and George whooped loudly, causing Ginny to cover her face and shake her head. Soon, everyone was standing as the newly-weds walked back down the isle. Ron and Hermione reluctantly stood up and let go of each other so they could clap.   
Harry looked at Ron and grinned. His friend, misunderstanding, smiled back. Hermione craned her neck around the two men to see the fleeting backs of the couple.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Another one of my sappy Ron and Hermione fics. This is one of probably 3 chapters. I might squish it all into 2 chapters, who knows! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this! So don't sue me!   



	2. The Reception

**** ****

**How Long Will It Take?**   
by: Heather-Bether 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The reception was just as pretty as the wedding was. Hermione and Ginny sighed and giggled over it, all the while Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.   
  
"Come on Ginny, stop it," Ron said, throwing her a disgusted look as she gawked at the enchanted flowers.   
  
Hermione lightly hit his arm. "Oh, you stop it."   
  
Harry found it rather humorous as Ron grabbed Hermione's arms and pinned them to her sides from behind.   
  
"Ronald!" She squealed as they nearly fell to the ground. "Stop it now!"   
  
"Stop it now!" Ron mocked, as he held her wrists in one hand and began tickling her with his other hand. She clamped her mouth shut and tried not to laugh. She let out a wail as Ron spun them around –   
  
And stopped abruptly. Ron quickly put his head down, as if getting ready to be scolded.   
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger."   
  
Hermione quickly smoothed her robes. "Hello Professor McGonagall."   
  
Ron looked up at his former professor sheepishly. "Hullo Professor," he said quietly.   
  
She had kept her face as strict as ever. She looked at Ron and Hermione through her thin-rimmed glassed and then a smile spread across her face. "It's amazing to see some of my best students all grown up."   
  
Hermione smiled at her. She looked around. "I must say: I wish I could stay, but I am looking for Professor Dumbledore. Have you seen him?"   
  
They both shook their heads.   
  
She sighed. "He must be around here somewhere."   
  
"I'll tell you if we see him," Hermione said.   
  
The Professor nodded and gave a small wave as she walked away.   
  
Ron let out his breath. "That," he began as he walked towards a table, "I could have done without."   
  
Hermione smiled at him. "She said she was glad to see some of her best students."   
  
"No," Ron said, sitting down. "She was referring to you. She just didn't want to be mean and say 'my best student'," he said, sounding angry.   
  
Hermione began to say something to protest, but he grinned. She looked confused. "Ron?"   
  
"Hm?" He said, as if he had said nothing.   
  
She shook her head. "Um… never mind." She sat down next to him. "Where'd Harry run off to?"   
  
Ron shrugged. "I dunno. But, if you find my sister, you'll find Harry."   
  
Hermione giggled. "Do you mean Harry _fancies_ your sister?"   
  
"No!" Ron said, taken back. He thought about it for a while. "It came off like that didn't it?"   
  
She nodded. "Yes, it did."   
  
Lavender and Seamus were waltzing around the dance floor. Lavender's robes were still changing colors occasionally. Seamus (and not to mention the Weasley twins) found this rather humorous.   
  
Hermione was staring at them with a small smile on her lips. Ron grinned. _Gods, she looks great_, he thought as his stomach lurched. She brushed a ringlet of hair back, and he couldn't take it any longer.   
  
"Hermione?"   
  
She looked up at him.   
  
"Do you want to dance?" He said, expectant. He thought about how he must look. _Desperate Weasley, that's how you look!_ "I mean, I noticed that you were watching Lavender and Seamus… I just figured you would probably like to…" He trailed off, hoping he sounded convincing.   
  
She nodded. "Sure… I mean… that is if you want to."   
  
Ron laughed._ I can't believe we are acting like this._ He stood up and held out his hand. She stared at his hand, like she had never seen one before. "Come on now, you aren't going to leave me here like this," he said, giving her a charming smile.   
  
She laughed quietly. "Of course not." She took his hand and stood up.   
  
He pulled her out to the dance floor. "Remember," he said whispering, "I'm not too good at this." He pulled her a little closer and put his hand on her waist. She hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. He pulled her a little closer, causing his heart to beat faster. He hoped his breathing was even. He closed his mouth and held his breath for a moment.   
  
He shut his eyes and let it out slowly. Hermione was looking down at their feet all the while, thank goodness for Ron. But, she did feel the sudden breath on her neck. She looked up at Ron.   
  
"Are you all right?" She asked, furrowing her brow.   
  
He nodded, a bit shocked that she had noticed. He squeezed her side and smiled, regaining his confidence.   
  
An awkward silence fell between them. Hermione kept her eyes on her feet or let them wander around the room.   
  
"Did you ever think they would end up together?" Hermione said, absent-mindedly.   
  
"Lavender and Seamus?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Guys don't think about that kind of stuff that often."   
  
She nodded again. "Of course. I didn't think they would. Because, you know, it was just all too perfect. A school-years crush, as your husband?"   
  
"Or wife," Ron added.   
  
"Yes, or wife." She smiled at him. "It's like you marrying Fleur."   
  
Ron winced. "Oh, you had to bring that up, didn't you?"   
  
"Oh, and like you ever pass up a chance to bring up Victor," she said, scathingly.   
  
Despite his new admitted feelings toward Hermione, his temper got the best of him. He stopped dancing. "Oh yes, do tell me! How is Vicky?"   
  
She dropped her hand from his shoulder. She opened her mouth, but then shut it again. She seemed unable to reply. "How can – you were – I thought…" She mutter, confused. Her face quickly changed to irritation. "Not as if it's any of your _damned_ business, but we are still very good friends."   
  
Ron nodded, mocking her. _Leave it to Hermione to use correct grammar while cursing_, he thought, mentally rolling his eyes. "Oh yes, I'm sure you two are very good friends." He hand long let go of her and was standing threateningly before her.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" she said, loudly.   
  
People had begun to stare at the two young adults. Ginny and Harry were soon walking towards them, ready to break them up.   
  
"Oh, you don't know, Miss Know-It-All? Well then, if you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you," he said imitating her. "Sound familiar, Hermione?"   
  
She looked a bit ashamed as she stared up at Ron, but her stare quickly changed to an icy one. "You are the most insufferable prat I have ever met!" She turned around and stomped out of the hall.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "That's original. Not like I haven't been called that before!" He shouted the last part at her retreating back.   
  
Harry walked up beside Ron. "She's right you know. You are a prat."   
  
"Bloody hell, Harry. That helps a lot you know."   
  
He couldn't help but smirk as he looked up at his redheaded friend. "Are you just going to let her go?"   
  
He shrugged.   
  
"Of course you aren't," Ginny said, appearing at his other side.   
  
He sighed as he walked after Hermione. 

"We won't always be there for them when they get in these bloody rows, you know Harry," Ginny said as they watched Ron open the door of the hall and sulk out into the cold night air. Harry nodded.   
  
"Hopefully by then… they will have matured a bit more."   
  
Ginny scoffed. "A Weasley man grown up? Look at my father." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ron sauntered out of the hall and looked around the courtyard. He let out a sigh.   
  
"Hermione?" he offered, in a meek voice. No answer. He cleared his throat and walked a bit farther into the courtyard. "Hermione?" He ran a hand through his hair.   
  
He looked around at each bench. There wasn't a soul in sight. He thought he could be missing her, but it was well lit with the enchanted rose bushes. Ron chuckled lightly. It reminded him of the Yule Ball. He shuddered a bit, thinking of the terrible row he and Hermione had gotten into that night.   
  
"Hermione?" He said, getting frustrated. He circled around the benches, still calling her name. "Herrrrrrrrr-miiiiiiiiiiiooooooooonnnnne!" He called out in a singsong voice.   
  
"Oh for heaven's sake!"   
  
Ron spun around and spotted Hermione standing up from behind a willow tree on the edge of the courtyard. She brushed herself off and then walked towards him.   
  
She squinted up at him. "Now," she said with a sigh, "what is that you have to say?"   
  
He opened his mouth, but she wasn't through.   
  
"That no doubt will just make things worse. As what you say always does." She let out a dramatic sigh. "Who knows how bad you'll ruin things this time."   
  
Ron shook his head. "Great wizards! Be quiet Hermione!" He nearly shouted. "Do you even listen to yourself? You blame everything on me. Well, I have news for you! You don't make things much better. You are just as bad as me when it comes to talking about your feelings!" He finished with a juvenile-like cross of his arms.   
  
She sputtered for a moment, which none than less pleased Ron. He had made his point without a doubt.   
  
"I do not!" She said lamely.   
  
Ron shook his head. "Oh, come on. You can't blame it all on me. You have every opportunity to make a move as I did." He looked a bit taken back at his own gall.   
  
Hermione blushed at this, even though she still had a look of annoyance on her face. She shook her head at him and squinted, but still said nothing.   
  
Ron gave her a satisfied smile. "There. See!"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh! You are impossible! How was I supposed to even now I was supposed to make a move if you never insinuated!"   
  
He laughed. "See! You always make it out to be my fault." He rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I even bother…."   
  
"Why YOU even bother?" Hermione said, exasperated. She started out on another spiel. "You bothering with me… I'm the one who has to put up with all of your stubborness. And what was I supposed to do… throw myself at you while-"   
  
Ron grabbed her by the arms and forcefully pulled her to him. He pressed his lips against hers. He half expected her to shove him away and slap him. But, she didn't. She had relaxed and let him kiss her. She even began to kiss him back.   
  
He broke the kiss roughly. "There," he said, nodding. "I made a move." He huffed. "Not like I haven't been making them all day… and then you have to bring up our 4th year…"   
  
Hermione stood before him, speechless. For once in her life, she didn't argue with Ron. She stared down at the ground and brought her fingers to her lips. Very slowly, a smile spread across her face.   
  
Ron noticed her state and grinned. "Well then, don't think I'll have to listen to your hostility anymore tonight."   
  
She shook herself out of her stupor. She looked up at him and slapped his arm.   
  
"What was that for?" Ron said, grabbing his arm.   
  
"For being a prat," she said, walking into the hall again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**A/N:** Okay... so should I just leave it like that.... or (wink, wink) continue? I always write stories that jump right to the good stuff. For once, I had to write an imfamous Ron and Hermione row! Tell me what you think.. and I'll see what I can do! 

**Disclaimer: **Oh, ya'll know I don't own any of this! Hell! If I did, do you think I would be writing this? Certainly not... do you think JKR sits at home and writes sappy Ron and Hermione short stories? Hm... maybe that's why it's taking so long for the next book to come out.... lol 


	3. "Destiny has it's own quirky sense of hu...

** How Long Will It Take?**   
by: Heather-Bether

  
  
  
  
  


Harry groaned. He tapped Ginny's arm and nodded towards the door. Ginny excitedly looked over.   
  
"It's Hermione!" She paused. "Where's Ron…?" She sighed. "What did he do now?"   
  
He shrugged. "Who knows?"   
  
She got up. "Hermione knows. So, I'm going to ask."   
  
Harry grabbed her arm softly. "Don't upset her. We don't want to ruin things for them."   
  
She shook her head at him. "I won't. Like I would intentionally push them farther apart," she said with a roll of her eyes. Harry released her arm, and she walked towards Hermione.   
  
Hermione stood impatiently at the small bar, tapping her foot. The bartender slowly walked over to her and nodded. "What'll it be, Miss?"   
She tilted her head to one side and let out a sigh. "The strongest thing you've got."   
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she heard Hermione's order. That's not like Hermione! Oh, he must have done something really bad this time! She walked up beside Hermione.   
  
"So…" she began quietly. Hermione turned to the youngest Weasley. "What did he do now?"   
  
Hermione sighed again. "Oh! What doesn't he do?" The man put a shot glass down in front of Hermione with a strange looking liquid in it. She wrinkled her nose, but still picked the glass up. "He kissed me." She drowned the contents of the glass in one gulp. She coughed. "Oh, that's horrid!" 

"He what?" Ginny said, suppressing a grin. 

"You heard me. He kissed me." Hermione looked at the bartender and held up her glass. He raised his eyebrows, but went to fill it again anyway.   
  
"And…?" Ginny prompted, nudging Hermione lightly. 

"And he acted like a great prat about it of course. What else do you expect from Ron Weasley?" She quickly grabbed the shot glass and threw her head back and drank it all at once again.   
  
Ginny grabbed the glass from her. "Okay! Enough of that!"   
  
Hermione, even though annoyed she was being treated like a child, looked relieved that Ginny took it away. She wiped her mouth and stifled a small burp. "That was absolutely foul."   
  
Ginny laughed. "Then why did you drink another one?"   
  
"To get my mind off of Ron," she admitted, turning away.   
  
"This isn't like you," Ron's sister said, trying to reason with Hermione.   
  
She shrugged. "I don't bloody care right now." Hermione shoved off of the bar and walked away from her.   
  
Ginny shook her head. "My goodness…" She looked around for Harry. She could have spotted his unruly black hair from the other end of the hall. She swiftly walked over to him.   
  
He was talking with Oliver Wood. Ginny found it odd that he was here, but didn't say anything about it. She tugged on Harry's robe.   
  
"Harry," she whispered. Oliver smiled at her as he excused himself. Harry waved to him as he turned to Ginny.   
  
"What happened Gin?"   
  
She blushed. He used my nickname! She quickly shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. "Ron must have done something really awful this time. Hermione had two shots."   
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione doesn't drink."   
  
"I know!" Ginny said as if it was obvious. "He drove her to drink!"   
Harry let out a chuckled. "Sorry," he said after Ginny gave him an exasperated look. "Okay, okay. So, what are we supposed to do about it?"   
  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't know! But, we have to do something."   
  
Harry shook his head. "No, not really." He held out his hand. "I would much rather dance than worry about Ron's love life. Wouldn't you?"   
  
She blushed again. She looked back at Hermione who was sitting at a table looking rather menacing. Ginny's eyes wandered to the door, just as Ron walked in. She let out a sigh.   
  
"Things will work out just fine," Harry said, putting his hand out in front of her.   
  
She looked at him and then smiled. "Okay, fine." She put her hand in his, and she immediately looked away. She had to be blushing a million shades of red by now.   
  
Harry pulled her closer so he could put his hand on her waist. He smiled at her, and she felt a bit weak. She shook her head. _Act normal. No giggling. No gazing._ She laid down strict rules for when she was with Harry. They seemed to be getting harder and harder to follow. _What was that saying? Rules were made to be broken_, she thought with a sly smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Ron sulked into the hall and looked around. He felt like just giving up. He didn't know what to do or what to say to Hermione. Everything that came out of his mouth was always wrong.   
  
He spotted Hermione sitting at a table, glaring out at the couples dancing. He strode over to her, while trying to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind that would help the mess he made.   
  
She saw him coming and immediately turned away. Ron didn't care. He kept walking.   
  
"Hermione," he said stopping in front of her. She didn't turn to look at him. "I don't know what to say anymore." She scoffed, and he plunged forward again. "I don't know how to tell you that I can't live without you." She laughed. He shook his head and continued. "You may think I'm just trying to be sappy. But, it's just the truth. This isn't like me to say things like this, so don't think I'm going to be doing this everyday. That is if you ever talk to me again." She scoffed again. He felt his temper rise, but clenched his fist and then unclenched them. "Hermione. I don't know how to get you to see that I love you. I just want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to wake up next to you. I want to be able to hold you. I just wish I could make you smile."   
  
Hermione turned around and looked up at him. He didn't want to look at her eyes and see the contempt. He couldn't resist. He looked down at Hermione. But, her brown eyes were watery, and she didn't look ready to kill. Ron let out a sigh of relieve. "Hermione," he said, wanting to reach out and touch her, but he didn't dare.   
  
"Ron, you do make me smile," she said quietly.   
  
As if it that one statement was forgiving him for every idiotic thing he ever said or done, he sighed deeply and smiled at her. He pulled her out of her chair and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and let out a happy sigh.   
  
They separated, and Ron kissed her cheek softly, not wishing to be slapped again. She smiled up at him.   
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I know I can be a dolt sometimes, but you know I love you."   
  
She smiled. "I do now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Harry and Ginny were still dancing as Ron and Hermione made up on the other side of the hall. Harry nodded towards the couple. Ginny looked over at them and smiled.   
  
"I always wondered how long it would take for them to noticed their feelings. It's about time."   
  
Harry nodded. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fred nudged George who turned around with a butterbeer in hand. His brother pointed out on the dance floor to their sister.   
  
"Look at that," George mused. "Never would have thought she'd get him, huh?"   
  
Fred laughed. "Wondered how long it would take Harry to realize that he was lucky to have Ginny by his side."   
  
George shrugged. "Looks like things turned out as everyone wanted them too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Professor McGonagall let out a sigh. "Professor Dumbledore!" she said, approaching the aged wizard. "I've been looking for you all night!"   
  
"Have you?" He said, adjusting his glasses. "Well, I've found me now. How are you Professor?"   
  
She smiled. "I'm fine. I thought you would like to know that Hagrid and Madam Maxime are planning to be married in a month! Hagrid of course wants you present for the reunion."   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, another wedding."   
  
Minerva smiled. "Oh, I'm sure there will be many more weddings to come." She nodded out at the dance floor.   
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Ah yes, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Always knew they would be together. Strong, those two are."   
  
"And stubborn," Minerva adding, laughing quietly. She spotted two certain former students of hers and let out a little gasp. "My goodness…" she murmured covering her mouth.   
  
The other professor followed her line of vision. He let out a sad chuckle. "Mr. Potter seems to be following in his father's footsteps, doesn't he?"   
Harry and Ginny were swaying to the music in the center of the dance floor. Ginny's long auburn hair fell down her back and looked so right with Harry's dark hair.   
  
"Do you think he notices?" Minerva said with a heartrending smile. "Brings back memories doesn't it?"   
  
Both professors nodded, still watching Harry and Ginny.   
  
"I don't believe we are the only ones who have discovered this," Minerva said, pointing across the hall to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Both men were staring at Harry and Ginny with mouths open.   
  
Dumbledore turned to look at his colleague. "Destiny has it's own quirky sense of humor."   


**A/N: **I think I wrote it a bit too fast. I don't like my ending... but I had a mind block. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! So don't sue me! 


End file.
